Odd Girls In A Strange World
by blospoit
Summary: When otaku,Nicole Alwels runs away from home with her bffs from there neglected past they just so happen to come across a giant hole and fall in,meanwhile Nicole's younger sister had been watching & fell down to.Now how will Nicole,a girl with no feelings,survive in wonderland with her tomboy sister & crazy friends. Oc'sX? "This is gonna be fun." "If you die it would be fun."
1. FOR NARNIA!

**Note:Read this before anything else! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANY CHARACTERS BY QUIN ROSE I ONLY OWN MY OC'S AND THERE ADVENTURES IN WONDERLAND!**

**Nicole's P.O.V**

I slowly lifted my eyelids to my ringing iPhone 5 with its silver panda case and picked it up."Hello? Who the hell is this?" I said in a groggy voice.

After all who calls a girl that barley exists in the world at three in the freaking morning.

"Get up Nicky, project runaway starts in five minutes...it's time." I heard a familiar voice whisper on the other end of the line .Arisa. Definitely Arisa. As I processed what she had just said I jolted right out of my bed, got dressed, and grabbed my backpack making sure I had my essentials.

~iPhone 5~ Check

~Laptop~ Check

~My favorite SKELANIMAL plushie Pen~ Check

~My second favorite SKELANIMAL plushie Oliver~ Check

~Volume one of "Heart No Kuni No Alice"~ Check

~Book one & two of "Gregor The Over Lander"~ Check

~Large bag of Gummy Bears~ Check

Yep, I was all set to runaway from home and run off to California with my four best friends. Ok, that sounded way less derpy in my head.

I quickly opened my bedroom door and left through the front door without a sound, my parents were on the sofa watching T.V but they still didn't notice me after all they barley knew I was even fricking alive even though I lived with them.I ran down the building stairwell like a mad man with only one destination in mind. Central Park.

**Abby's P.O.V**

I watched my older sister Nicole (Nicky for short) slip out of our apartment and down the stairwell.I smirked, thinking if I got her in trouble and told my parents what she was doing she would cry from being scolded by them and get an actually freaking emotion.I rubbed my temples while thinking.

Maybe I should follow her? Yes! That's exactly what I'll do! The more evidence the better! I got dressed with the speed of lightning. As I snuck to the front door, before I opened the door I put on my Pokemon baseball cap backwards over my short mop of dark brown curly hair, and followed my sister to where ever the hell this idiot was going.

**Nicole's P.O.V**

A couple of hours later I had arrived by a big old oak tree in central park to see that two of my friends had already beaten me here, Echo Frost, She had two black pigtails with dark blond streaks and a side swept bang that was the the color of lightning and beautiful cat like eyes the color of amber looking out from caramel colored skin, and even though she was one year older then me (19) She had the height of a 14 year old girl.

The other girls name was, Jean Aj Lucifer, She had crimson red hair tied into a high ponytail but that still didn't help, her hair still reached up all the way to her knees, she had a shy eye bang covering her left eye, her eyes were also cat like and were a lime green color popping out from extremely pale looking skin.

Echo as usual was the first to say hi as she looked up from her phone and smiled at me. Although my face didn't show any emotion what so ever, Echo, being Echo, sensed that I was tense. "Don't worry no one will miss you, you barley existed and this is just one of the reasons why were doing this." Echo said softly.

"Yeah, in California were gonna make a real splash and then we'll truly exist!" Jean chirped, I then realized how she was in such a good mood and she was smiling for the first time in weeks since her mother kicked her out having her have to stay with Echo for a while.

"You idiot's ready?" I spun around to see a girl with thick jet black curly hair that reached her waist and mismatched eyes that popped out of olive colored skin,the left eye was a stunning emerald green, while the right was a deep sea blue. They hid behind thick black rimmed glasses that looked like the 3-D glasses you would wear at the movies. Her name was, Arisa Artemis Pillars.

The girl hiding behind her was a girl with a short chocolate brown bob of hair, with its side bangs being pulled back by a hair clip with a little lamb on was Rose Ella Kingsley.

"Ready then I'll ever be!" Jean said with a grin, while Echo just continued to listen to her iPod.

**Abby's P.O.V**

So this is we're the silent moron ran off to? What an idiot I didn't even think she had any friends with her stupid emotionless attitude. I watched as they chatted for a little bit before the red head pulled out a map and pointed her finger at new york and drew it all the way to California, then it hit stupid anti-social silent idiot sister was running away with a stupid ginger, four eyes, miss emo iPod, and some stupid tomboy that wore pink?!

Ha! I'd love to see Nicky pull this off without crying! She has to get some emotions other then that stupid expressionless face she always has! But instead the creep just stood there nodding her head with her face expressionless, that's when they started to walk through the more secluded and wooded area of central park.

I decided to follow them, the walk lasted at least three stupid hours until they stopped and crowded around a hole talking about why it was there and how deep it was.

"Lets spit in it and see how deep it is!" chirped the red head, I found out her name was Jean she seemed pretty cool, so did that Echo girl but they had to be bad because they were running away from there past I heard the girl named Arisa say to the Rose girl.

I hid behind a near by bush and peeked through to see what would happen next.

**Nicole's P.O.V**

We stopped in front of what seemed to be a giant hole, it looked sort of familiar like as if I had seen it before in a book. It gave off an eerie, yet magical vibe to me.

That's when I realized where this hole probably led to and remembering all the the amazing people a certain main character met when she was kidnapped and fell down this hole.

All of a sudden a smirk tugged at the corners of my bubblegum colored lips as an exciting thought found its way into my mind.

I looked to see all of my friends crowding around the edge of the hole, which made what I was going to do next all the more easier.

"FOR NARNIA!" I shouted before pushing ALL of my friends down the humongous hole before I dove into the hole last with a smile on my face hopping it wouldn't be my last smile if I was wrong...or right.

**Abby's P.O.V**

Wait one freaking second...DID MY SISTER JUST SMILE? ABOUT FALLING DOWN A FREAKING HOLE?! DA HELL! IS SHE RETARDED OR SOMETHING, I MEAN I'M ONLY FREAKING 14 AND I STILL KNOW THIS IS CALLED FREAKING SUICIDE!

I ran quickly over to the hole and stared down into the deep dark hole in the earth."Fine, you want to fall down freaking holes and rot be my guest but count me the hell out!" I shouted down the hole to my sisters probably lifeless corpse.

As I turned around I didn't realize this until It happened, but as soon as I took my first step I tripped on a freaking pebble and fell backwards down into the pitch black abyss while the only thing to come out of my stupid mouth was

"FLIP YOU KARMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**INDEX-**

**PROJECT RUNAWAY- Project runaway is an escape plan made by this group of neglected girls,they planned it ever since they met now the day has come so its time to meet up at were it all a big old oak tree.**

_  
**Blospoit:** Well I hoped you enjoyed my weird OC's, aren't they cute?!~  
**Abby:** SHUT UP WOMAN! NO ON LIKES YOU, AND I'M BY FAR FLIPPING CUTE. I'M A EVIL FLIPPING GENIUS AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!  
**Blospoit:** You mean a flipping CUTE evil child genius! ~~  
**Abby:** FRICK YOU! *Throws lamp at author*  
**Nicole:** Jeez Abby,can you say, Anger management?~


	2. UPDATE DONT HATE ME I WILL FIND MY PHONE

Note: OK SO I WAS GOING TO GIVE YOU GUYS CHAPTER 2 BUT I LOST MY PHONE WICH I HAVE MOST OF MY DRAFTS ON AND STUFF SO YEAH...I DIDNT WANT TO LEAVE YOU GUYS EMPTY HANDED SO I MADE SOME PROFILES FOR MY OC'S AND HERE'S NICOLE'S!~

[NAME] :: Nicole Allwells (Nicky for short)

[AGE] :: 18

[BIRTHDAY] :: December 1st

[GENDER] :: Female

[STARSIGN/CACTH PHRASE] :: Sagitarius, "Less people, less bullshit"

[JOB] :: Nicole works part time in an antique shop in time square.

[HEIGHT] :: 170cm"

[WEIGHT] :: 98 pounds (pretty easy to carry even though she has the strengh of 5 freaking gorillas)

[PERSONALITY] :: Introverted and quiet, the tomboy Nicole or "nicky" for short, is very solitary and hard to make friends with, due to the walls she has built over time. Although she can be extremly laid back in the worst of situations (and defying physics), Nicole can be very friendly. She is a little bit of a burden herself, and tends to pick on Jean with "defected smothie cups" a lot. She's very competitive(even if her face dosen't show it) and loves to win, but she won't let that fog her sense of judgment. She befriends people easily if she trust them well is very odd and dosen't tend to show any reactions to anysort of things except for things that make her freak out and get uncommfratable (AKA girly clothes).She dosnt tend to feel physical pain the way others do but she seems to feel more mental and emotional pain instead.

[TRAITS] :: Nicole has long dark brown hair, almost the color of black ,reaching to her waist with golden tips, snowy white skin, dark choclate eyes and bubblegum colored has long limbs and has the height of a 18 year old male.

[CLOTHES] :: Nicole wears a dark navy blue sweater with a pink crecent moon outlined on the front of has old blue jeans that seem to bag at the ankels with aqua blue hightops.

[BACK STORY] :: Nicole was a very neglected as a child, in fact she barley exsisted to her to this Nicole actually stopped talking for a couple of years until she met Rose and Arisa, two of the rare people that were able to break down the walls nicole had built overtime.

[RELATIONSHIPS] ::

- Jean Luccifer - Childhood friend who she likes to pick on+ Tease

- Arisa Pillars - Arisa the child genuis + way to up tight

- Rose Kingsley - Cute otaku + The five year old inside an 17 year olds body

- Ember Frost - BFF, loves Rock n roll + Anime + black mailing nicole because she knows what nicole does when she's by her self.

-Abagail Abby Allwells -Younger idiot sister that always complains about nicoles attitude tworads others.

[OTHER] ::Nicole is very tough, both pain endurance wise and emotionally. It's rare for her to get hurt to the point where she'll cry about it. She seems to be fearless, never backing away at the face of adventure, challenge, or danger but to her friends they just see her as an expressionless (some days).Can be very clumsy when she is over a horrible diesease called L.A.Z.Z.Y.N.E.S.S. but despite it she dosen't mind helping is very laid back compared to her is extremley clever and is forgiving and generous, but is brave and firm at the same time.

Likes: Food ,Domo, Rock n roll, Candy (she will do anything for candy, I MEAN ANYTHING), sweatshirts, pokemon, Horror movies, Reading, Memes, Doctor Who, Nursery rhymes, Yaio manga, yuri manga, yaio anime, yuri anime, and of course **CAKE!**

Dislikes: Skirts, Mondays, Frilly dress's, Heel's, Thunder, Bikini's, Bathing suits, Flie's, & chain- mail.

[SECRETS] ::

- Even though Nicole claims she does not like frilly dress's and skirts and heels she secretly gets her self all dolled up in these things when she wants to feel like a normal girl.

- She really likes Jean out of all her friends but she refuses to ever admitt it.


End file.
